A Demon's Choice
by AcidKiss420
Summary: PG13 for swearing and violence later in the story. A strange girl with a mysterious past is sent after one of the scouts. Sorry bad at summaries, a little dark fic.
1. Prologe

A Demon's Choice  
  
Disclaimer: No Sailor Moon does not belong to me, so you can't really sue me on this seeing as how I am not making any money on this. This is simple for my enjoyment. However the character Sitka and her story belong to me, so there  
  
AN: Not much SM in this chapter, sorry. Oh and don't flame me too much if I make the characters a little OOC. After all its been a while since I've watched SM and plus no one's perfect ^_~ and if some one can email me with the senshis' Japanese names and the name of the city they live in that would be great. A little rusty on that.  
  
  
  
Little stirred that cold gray night in the city. Souls lost in the dark alleys and back streets. Souls lost in the eyes of the harden heart. Little escaped the attention of a pair of golden eyes that burned deep into ones soul, with the age of countless years, too many to be counted. Eyes that had seen much and seen everything. Nothing of much surprised this young looking girl. Though there was much that surprised the people that came to lay eyes upon this creature. She looked like a normal beautiful girl, around the age of twenty, with black hair that flowed to her waist with stark white bangs in startling contrast and full soft lips. But upon closer look, one saw a young woman of startling beauty and intense eyes that burned with a golden fire that went way beyond her supposed twenty years. One also noticed her aloof attitude, and her rarity to smile. Those that had the chance to know her knew little of her if at all. She kept to herself as much as possible.  
  
Golden eyes pressed hard in front of her, she continued her way along the stinking back streets of the darkened city, her lithe body moving silently through the night. She had only one purpose, one destination this night and that was the depressing apartment buildings in one of the lesser kept parts of the city. The deeper she went, the bleaker the city, she never let this get under her skin if anything it made her feel like she actually belong, that she had purpose. Purpose besides what she was doing now and what she was.  
  
Before long she came upon the exact apartment building she was looking for. It was a small building, hardly what any normal human being would call a home. As for the girl she could care less for what the apartments looked like, she never was in one place for too long. She could care less what her own apartment looked like but kept it up and looking nice for when the occasion called for it.  
  
The girl paused outside the apartments, unsure where to go next. The corners of her full mouth, lips painted a dark red, turned down in concentration. Stupid idiot forgot to tell me which apartment, she growled to herself. Rubbing her slim hands together to warm them, she frowned again debating whether she should stick around or just hand back home.  
  
"Sitka!" a man voice called out faintly but enough for her sharp hearing to catch.  
  
The girl whirled furious on the owner of the voice, golden eyes blazing. "You idiot!" she hissed back. "Don't use my name around here." The small man's eyebrow twitched nervously debating whether he should show the girl to up to the apartment or if he should take his chances and run. In the end with a jerk of his head he indicated that she should follow him up a narrow flight of stairs. Sitka, with a growl, followed the man up the stairs glaring daggers at his back. The man, the whole time feeling the heat of her haunting gaze at his back, trudged tiredly up the stairs.  
  
The small man led her to an averaged sized dingy apartment and held the door open for her to pass first. Fixing him with a steely look, Sitka brushed passed the smaller man, who let out an audible sigh as he closed the door and escaped into the night. Sitka glanced at the closed door behind her before advancing into the small living room.  
  
The room was lit by one lamp in a far corner that throw an eerie yellow glow over the room and over her skin. At the far end of the room was placed a large desk with an older man siting behind the desk staring absently towards a nearby window. The man was sitting in the shadow making it hard for Sitka to make out features of the man, though she cared little to do so. She came to hear what this man wanted and nothing more.  
  
Sitka waited silently, fingering the tiny dagger that hung from a chain around her neck. The man continued to stare at the window and took a drag from his cigarette making the end glow like a tiny coal. The gray vapor danced and twitched around the air in an erotic dance as he exhaled. Finally after what seemed like hours the man spoke to her, still without facing her.  
  
"Welcome Sitka. I suppose you are wondering why I called you hear." The man paused and after she failed to answer him he continued. "I've called you hear today because I want you to follow up on a person." He pauses again as he leaned down and opened a desk drawer. He pulled out a yellow folder, marked with red lettering Sitka couldn't make out. Out of the folder he pulled out a glossy picture. He tossed the picture across the desk towards her finally looking at her, indicating that she should look at it. After glaring at the man, Sitka picks up the glossy photo and studies it. The man continues to watch her as she does so.  
  
Sitka took a hard look at the picture her golden eyes narrowing. Strange, nothing looks about this person special, she thought. Just another bubbly looking blonde, with a huge smile pasted on her face.  
  
The man peered at Sitka a little while longer, before clearing his throat. "I assume I don't need to tell you."  
  
"Of course not," Sitka growled. "I will get the job done."  
  
"Good," the man leered at her, causing Sitka to growl inwardly. "I will be anxiously awaiting your report." Having that been stated, he once more turned away from her, leaving Sitka to find her own way out. 


	2. Author Notes

Hey everyone AN  
  
Ok I have a picture up in my art gallery of Sitka go to   
http://acidkiss2002.freeservers.com/cgi-bin/i/images/sitka2.jpg and http://acidkiss2002.freeservers.com/cgi-bin/i/images/sitkaenragedweb.jpg   
Possibly more picture of her later. Thanks all (well all one of you ^_^) for reading.  
Damn I hate not having microsoft word 


End file.
